The return of Emily Prentiss
by Errol's Feather
Summary: This takes place ten years after the episode Lauren. Garcia is on her way to work and sees someone she thought was dead.


**_Authors Note: _**I didn't like how Emily Prentiss left in episode 6x18 Lauren and decided to do a story about what happened later on.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do not own Criminal Minds and I do not own any money from it.

_**The return of Emily Prentiss **_

It was a regular Monday morning that Penelope Garcia was on her way to work at the BAU. At least that was what she thought it would be. For once she was however wrong. But as the technical analyst walked through the park, she realized this day would not be like any other.

Because there right in front of her on the road talking to a boy she would assume was in his late twenties stood the woman she never again thought she would see. The woman she believed was dead for the last ten years. And that woman was no other than Emily Prentiss.

Garcia blinked a couple of times before looking again, even if she had aged a bit it had to be her. But if it in fact was her it meant that everyone had been lying for the last ten years. Could that really be?

Garcia slowly walked over to them before saying, "Excuse me."

The couple turned to look at them, the sun with questioning eyes, and the older woman with rather shocked eyes, saying, "Yes."

"Emily, is that you?" Garcia questioned.

"I'm sorry, but you have to be mixing me up with someone else," the woman said, as her song said, "But ma your name is Emily, Emily Lauren."

"D, stay out of this and I'm sorry ma'am I'm not who you think I am and we have to go," she said, quickly hushing him in the direction Garcia just came from.

Garcia just stood there looking after them, knowing that she was right, that woman was in fact Emily Prentiss, meaning that boy could only be Declan Jones.

But how could that be and what were they doing here?

Garcia didn't get it, and she was pretty sure she wasn't wrong either. As she slowly continued to walk towards BAU her head was filled with questions.

* * *

><p>"Babygirl, are you okay?" she heard Morgan ask her a little later. It was one of the first times she didn't pay attention to what he was saying. She couldn't get Emily out of her head.<p>

Garcia looked at her friend and said, "I just have something on my mind."

He looked at her with worried eyes, asking, "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"I don't know if that would be a good idea just yet," she said, wondering what his reaction would be. And if she in worst case was wrong it would only cause pain.

"Well, you'll let me know," he said, knowing better than to push her on it. He knew she would tell him when she was ready to do so.

Garcia nodded thankfully and slowly got up and like Morgan followed the others into the assignment room.

* * *

><p>It was the same evening that Garcia walked back the same route she had taken that very same morning. She was now pondering over their new case. Young men in their teens that had been killed over a period of five months in Louisiana.<p>

The state police had thought they could solve it at first, but as they couldn't they had asked the authorities for help. They were all going over there in five hours. Garcia just went home to get a couple of things and get a couple of hours shut eye, as she was ordered to do so along with the rest.

What bothered her about this case was the nature of the killings, it wasn't enough that the boys were strangled, but in addition had they been sexually assaulted and cut with a knife post mortem.

Garcia shivered lightly thinking about what kind of monster that would do something like that, when she heard a familiar voice say, "Garcia."

She turned in less than a second, only to look right at Emily. Since the last time she saw her, her hair had gotten shades of grey in it and her features looked a little older. Other than that she seemed like the same woman that she supposedly had put in the ground ten years prior.

"What are you doing here, you are supposed to be dead," Garcia managed to get out.

"I had to do that, one of the worst thing I ever had to do for so many reasons. I just had to make sure Declan was safe and make sure his father never got to him. God I wanted to return here so many times, but I couldn't until the mess was solved," she said, looking into Garcia's hazel eyes.

"Still you could have found a better way, have you any idea how much pain you have caused for us. I cried for weeks, months even," Garcia said.

"I know, I know, and for that I am sorry, I was only thinking about our safety," she said, looking down into the ground.

Garcia nodded before asking, "And is you safe now?"

"We are, his father died about nine years ago, he was told he was killed in a car accident when I came to get him shortly after, he has been with me ever since," Emily explained.

"So you lost a husband and gained a son?" Garcia commented.

"You may put it that way, he's going to start on University here next week, he is now twenty eight, but he have to take some classes here as well so it will be easier to get a job," she said.

"And you?" Garcia asked.

"I'm not sure what I will do yet," she answered honestly.

Penelope nodded again, not knowing what to say or react to it all, slowly continuing to walking towards her apartment as Emily followed. Neither spoke, both were just thinking. Garcia didn't tell Emily she didn't want her company and maybe that was why she followed her. Maybe another reason was that she over the year had missed her old friend.

* * *

><p>As they stopped outside the building where Garcia's apartment were she turned to Emily and asked, "Do you wish to come inside, I know it is messy, but if you want to you can."<p>

"I would like that very much," said Emily and smiled at her, following her younger friend inside.

* * *

><p>"Are you hungry, thirsty?" Penelope asked as she quickly tidied up just a little. Emily looked around the place; it was just as she had remembered it. Things hadn't changed much over the last ten years. It was still mess mixed with order everywhere in Penelope's apartment.<p>

It was something safe about it all. Then Emily's eyes fell on something on a shelf next to some photographs of the team. It was most likely the only family Penelope had as she couldn't spot a picture of a boyfriend anywhere. As a matter of fact she couldn't remember when Penelope dated last even when they worked together.

The old brunette looked past the photos to a folder that was lest then a full sheet. On front it said in memory of Emily Prentiss and her birth and death date. Emily looked at it and sighed.

Then she looked at Penelope saying, "A glass of water would be fine."

"I'll be right back," said Penelope, as she slowly disappeared into her kitchen.

When she didn't come back out Emily went to check on her, only to find her crying over the kitchen sink. The older woman walked closer, put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "What's the matter."

"You…this…you think you can just do that and then come back, pretending everything is fine, it doesn't work that way," Penelope spat out, removing her glasses to remove some tears.

"I never said it would be that easy, and I never should have hurt you like I did," she said honestly.

"No you shouldn't have," said Penelope, letting her eyes meet Emily's.

"For what it is worth I am really sorry and I never did mean to hurt you or anyone else, but at the time it was the best thing to do," said Emily.

"How can pretending you are dead be the best thing, couldn't you at least have told me, I was I mean I am your friend Emily," Penelope spat at her.

"I do regret that I didn't do just that and that you had to go through all of this because of me. I would do anything to have it undone, but I am sorry I can't do that," said Emily.

"I…I need to rest, I have to leave in less than five hours and I just need to…" Penelope stopped.

"I understand do you want me to leave?" asked Emily.

"I honestly don't know what I want," said Penelope as she practically stormed into her bedroom. The door slammed shut behind her and Emily could hear her crying on the inside. Crying because of a broken heart, something she had caused. It really broke her too hearing that. And as she didn't know if she should stay or leave she decided to stay just in case. After all if there was one thing she had missed it was the company of Penelope Garcia.

* * *

><p>It was about two hours later. Two hours later that seemed like forever for Emily. In those two hours she had thought about the wrongs she had done Penelope and the others at BAU by leaving like she did.<p>

She knew she should never have done it; in fact it was one of the many things she did regret.

It was just something about seeing Penelope earlier, crying her heart out, because she was alive and not that that made her realize something. She had missed this place and Penelope more than she had ever thought she would. Being back here, seeing her, being at her home made her realize just that.

And maybe it was the fact that made her realize that or the fact that she regretted her wrongdoings again, or that she was glad to be there, back in the safe surrounds of an old friend. Whatever the reason might have been she started to cry, harder than she had ever done before.

She just sat there head in her hands crying, sadly and uncontrollable, knowing that even if Penelope should happen to walk out on her she wouldn't be able to stop.

Penelope had even in her deep sleep woken up by Emily's soft cries and quickly came out to see what the matter was. Even if she was still upset with Emily, she couldn't help but feel a certain concern for the older lady that sat there crying.

She slowly saw down next to her, put and arm around her shoulder and whispered, "Emily, what's wrong?"

"I…I…I wrecked everything, I'm not even worthy of being here," she managed to get out before falling apart in Penelope's arms.

"Shhh easy, easy," she whispered in a soothing tone, pulling her closer, carefully drying her tears. Seeing her show this kind of remorse made Penelope not only feel better but feel such compassion for the other woman as she had never felt before.

It was then something neither of the women could foresee would ever happen. And there in the hour of sorrow and regret, or maybe it was the hour of need Penelope's lips found Emily's to indulge in some heavy kissing.

Both women backed away from each other panting, looking at each other with great surprise, both panting heavily, before Emily more by instinct than anything else leaned for another kiss, grouping the other woman, wanting more.

"Easy," Penelope managed to get out, to slow her down, just a little, as she slowly managed to lay down on the couch, so Emily could get in top of her.

Emily looked at her with insecure eyes saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, don't worry about that, I just don't want us to rush into it," said Penelope, gently stroking her cheek.

Emily nodded saying, "When do you have to leave?"

Penelope looked at the time then saying, "In a little less than an hour."

Emily nodded as she bent down to kiss her sweet lips again, figuring they would have more than enough time to at least make out, and maybe something more. Even if she never planned for this she knew she was glad it did and right now the most logical thing to do was to keep going. And by the sound of the other woman it was also the right thing, so she kept on doing just that.

* * *

><p>It was a very flushed Penelope that arrived at the BAU about an hour later. He cheeks were flushed and her hair was still about messy after what she had done with Emily right before leaving. They hadn't gone all the way, but pretty close to it.<p>

Penelope had left her at her place saying she could lock herself out as she was in a hurry.

"Hey sweet cheeks," she heard Morgan say as she joined them.

"Hey baby," she said and smiled at him, a bit more brightly than usual.

"So I take it you have solved that issue you had this morning," he said.

"I have or at least more or less, I feel so much better now," she answered honestly.

"I can tell," he said and smiled at her.

Garcia blushed shyly saying, "I can honestly say I haven't felt this happy for a very long time."

"I am happy to hear that Babygirl and I really hope it will last," he said, hoping that whoever it was that made his friend happy would stick around, as if it was anyone that deserved to be happy it was Penelope Garcia.

Garcia just giggled with happiness as she sat down in her seat at the plane, thinking that nothing would take her good mood away, at least until they again started to discuss the case that was.

* * *

><p>When Garcia returned to her home about five days later she was feeling more than exhausted. It was safe to say that the case had taken its toll on her. Penelope dropped down on her bed with a heavy sigh. She was about to close her eyes when she saw a note on the pillow right next to her head.<p>

She quickly grabbed for it and read, "_Dear Penelope. I just wanted to thank you for the time we had before you left, it really meant a lot to me. More than you can possibly imagine. It wasn't until I sat there crying that day that I realized how much I have missed you the last ten years and how much you mean to me. You can hardly imagine how hard it was parting from you and the others ten years back, it was like ripping my heart out. I of course knew that I might risk running into either one of you coming back here and that it would be hard. You however made it so much easier for me. I really hope that we can continue where we left off and that I will hear from you again. I noted down my number on the bottom of the sheet, please don't hesitate to call. If you however do I understand. I just wanted you to know that I love you, maybe I always have. I'm yours if you want me. Emily P._

Penelope gasped, Emily loved her and not only as a friend, not that she expected anything else after what she had done before she left, but still.

She put the paper on her nightstand and slowly dialed the number on it, hearing Emily in the other end and said, "It's me, Garcia."

"Oh hey, how are you feeling?" asked Emily in the other end; she could sense some kind of concern.

"Exhausted, hard case and now confused by your note," she said honestly.

"Do you wish me to come over or would you like to be alone?" Emily asked.

"I'll leave the door half open as I need some rest, don't be too long," Penelope said.

"I won't, do you need me to bring you anything?" Emily offered.

"No, we should be good," said Penelope with a sigh.

"Good, see you in not too long then," said Emily.

"You will oh and Emily…" she stopped.

"Yes," the other woman answered.

"I…love you too," Penelope in the end finished.

"I know, see you soon tech girl," said Emily before hanging up on her.

Garcia couldn't help but smile as she slowly closed her eyes, letting herself get some rest, knowing that by the time she woke up she would no longer be alone, and that this time it would most likely last.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
